Kedua
by firuri ryuusuke
Summary: AU/Kukira semua ini khayalan, bukan kenyataan. Aku adalah La Pasqualita kedua, yang selalu duduk memandangi gaun pengantinku, meratapi takdir yang menyisakan aku sendiri. Mind to RnR?


_**Kedua**_

_Aku mematut diri di cermin, memutar-mutar tubuh melihat bayangan sendiri. Aku terlihat sangat memesona dengan gaun pengantin yang kukenakan saat ini._

"_Kau cantik sekali Sakura!" seru sahabatku—Ino memperhatikanku di depan cermin._

_Sasuke-kun—calon suamiku pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama, namun tentu caranya berbeda._

"_Rancangan ibu memang tak pernah salah, apalagi untuk putri ibu yang sebentar lagi menikah," ujar ibuku di belakang._

_Gaun ini memang rancangan ibuku sendiri—seorang desainer terkenal di Negara ini. Meski gaun ini belum sepenuhnya jadi, namun Shizune —asisten di butik milik ibuku berjanji untuk segera menyelesaikannya._

_Tak lama lagi gaun ini siap digunakan, siap untuk menemaniku berdiri di altar besama Sasuke-kun. Ah betapa bahagianya hari-hariku saat ini._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Firuri Ryuusuke**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**AU, typo(s), maybe OOC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rintik bening itu masih setia membentuk rinai, menggantung menyamarkan lembayung sore hari ini. Menengadah ke langit, tak peduli rintik itu membasuh tubuhku, menghapus ragu. Kedua kakiku masih terayun riang, menggantung di bangku taman yang kududuki.

Rasa bahagiaku tak dapat dilukiskan—diutarakan—karena terlalu sempurna. Binerku tetap tertuju pada busana di balik kaca butik terkenal—butik gaun pengantin milik ibuku. Tepat di seberang jalan sana—di depanku yang duduk di bangku taman ini. Gaun putih itu terlihat sangat indah, seindah perasaanku saat ini. Betapa senangnya jika hari pernikahanmu tinggal menghitung hari.

Ah ya tinggal sebentar lagi, aku harus segera pulang. Bagaimanapun aku tetap harus menjaga kesehatan demi hari yang kuimpikan. Kaki-kaki ini terasa ringan menembus hujan, bahkan tak terasa karena rasa bahagia memburamkan segalanya. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jika aku sangat bahagia.

Kusempatkan untuk melihat bayanganku sendiri di cermin besar milik toko barang antik pinggir jalan. Aku selalu melakukan hal ini tiap kali berjalan pulang. Cantik, walaupun kini mantel hujan yang kukenakan melekat sempurna di tubuhku karena basah kuyup. Tak lupa rambut merah mudaku yang terlihat lebih panjang terguyur hujan.

Pipiku sedikit memucat kedinginan, kukira ini waktu yang tepat untuk segera mandi air hangat. Ibu pasti sudah membuatkan makanan favorit keluarga dan ayah menungguku di teras dengan kopi panasnya.

Tak sabar mengetahui reaksi mereka mendengar gaun pengantinku telah siap dikenakan. Aku membalikkan badan, kembali meneruskan langkah. Tunggu..., bukankah itu Sasuke_-kun_? Yah tak mungkin salah, siapa lagi jika bukan laki-laki minim ekspresi sepertinya. Meskipun dia di seberang jalan, meskipun hujan, meskipun payung hitam sedikit menutupi wajahnya tapi aku yakin jika dia Sasuke_-kun._

Apakah perempuan di sampingnya itu Ino—sahabatku? Rambut pirangnya bergoyang dari belakang. Mereka berjalan bersama dalam satu payung, menyusuri trotoar seberang dalam satu tujuan. Ah mungkin saja Sasuke_-kun_ meminta bantuan Ino mengenai hari pernikahan kami.

Tentu saja, Ino adalah sahabatku sejak masih belia dan Sasuke_-kun_ laki-laki yang menemaniku dari remaja hingga dewasa. Mereka tak mungkin melakukan hal lain kecuali premisku barusan. Tapi, tak mungkin aku yang salah. **Tidak mungkin.**

Tangan kanan Ino jelas mengamit lengan pria di sampingnya, sesekali kepala pirangnya bersandar di bahu pria itu. Mereka terus berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Jika kulihat dari belakang seperti ini, mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih. **Mustahil.**

Aku masih terpaku di sini, di depan toko barang antik. Seolah tubuhku rekat tak dapat digerakkan, tak henti memandang mereka yang semakin menjauh. Aku yakin Sasuke_-kun_ bukan laki-laki seperti itu, kami tak pernah mendapat masalah berarti enam tahun ini.

Apalagi Ino, dia adalah sahabat terbaik yang kupunya. Tsk, sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan. Mengapa aku jadi berburuksangka pada dua orang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Semua yang terlintas pasti hanya khayalan, bukan **kenyataan**.

Kupaksakan untuk menyusul mereka, atau sekedar menyapa. Jika mereka merencanakan kejutan untukku maka aku hanya cukup berpura-pura berpapasan di jalan.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang _La Pasqualita_?" tanya seorang remaja perempuan pada rekan di sampingnya. Payung ungu menutupi wajah mereka berdua.

"Mak-sudmu manekin misterius toko busana pengantin di Meksiko itu?" tukas rekannya, tepat saat mereka berdua berjalan di depanku. Rasa penasaran membuatku mengekori dua gadis itu, ingin mengetahui apa itu _La Pasqualita_. Kebetulan kami searah dengan Sasuke_-kun_ dan Ino.

"Ya, apa kau tahu mitos yang berkembang tentang manekin itu?" ujar gadis bercepol, sedang gadis berambut ungu gelap hanya menggeleng pelan. "Begini biar aku ceritakan, Konon manekin _La Pasqualita_ sangat mirip dengan anak pemilik toko pengantin, bahkan sebagian mengatakan jika itu mumi jasad putri Pasquala Esparza, pemilik toko."

Aku terus mendengarkan mereka, namun mataku sesekali memicing ke arah Sasuke_-kun_ dan Ino yang berjalan jauh di depan.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, putri pemilik toko itu meninggal dunia tepat saat hari pernikahannya, saat menggunakan gaun pengantin yang kini melekat di tubuh _La Pasqualita_. Dan jika kau masuk ke dalam toko, mata _La Pasqualita_ seperti mengikutimu."

"Meninggal saat hari pernikahan? Dengan gaun pengantin? Sungguh kasihan ya Tenten." Gadis berambut indigo itu sepertinya menunduk prihatin. Siapa yang tidak prihatin mendengar kisah pilu seperti itu.

"Kisah _La Pasqualita_ itu juga ada di kota ini."

Perhatianku tak lagi terpusat pada dua gadis di depan, tapi kini tertuju pada Sasuke_-kun_ dan Ino duduk di bangku tempatku beristirahat tadi. Gaun pengantinku yang dipajang di hadapan mereka sepertinya menjadi bahan pembicaraan, terlihat Ino menunjuk-nunjuk gaun putih salju tersebut.

Aku menyeberang jalan dan segera berlari menghampiri dua orang yang kusayangi. Melambatkan langkah, bermaksud mengejutkan mereka. Lagi-lagi Ino menyandarkan kepalahnya di bahu Sasuke_-kun_, tangannya tak lepas bertautan dengan telapak tangan calon suamiku. Sebenarnya apa maksud ini semua? Mengapa _Kami-sama_ menunjukkan hal ini padaku?

Tubuhku berhenti di belakang mereka, tanganku yang tadinya hendak menyapa kembali memeluk tubuh sendiri. Entah mengapa rasanya sungguh menyesakkan, membuatku kesulitan sekedar bernapas. Jika hatiku dipenuhi rasa percaya, mengapa terasa sangat menyakitkan. Tapi tentu semua ini bukan kenyataan, yah aku yakin _Kami-sama_ pasti merencanakan hal yang lebih indah nantinya.

Sasuke_-kun_..., angin lembut terasa menggelitik kulit, menerpa wajah, sedikit menggerakkan helaian merah mudaku yang basah.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah sedikitpun menghargaiku Sasuke_-kun_?" Ino menggoyangkan lengan pria di sampingnya menuntut jawaban. "Kau tetap saja pada wanita itu," rajuknya.

Mengapa Ino bisa bersikap seperti itu apa calon suami sahabatnya sendiri, semua kata yang diucapkannya membuatku semakin teriris perih.

"Kau terus saja memandangi gaun pengantin itu, harusnya gaun itu sudah dimusnahkan," lanjut Ino sarkas.

Aku melihat Sasuke_-kun_ melepaskan tautan tangan Ino, aku yakin dia merasa tidak nyaman. "Dia akan terus datang ke mari," tukasnya.

Aku tak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke_-kun_, 'dia akan terus datang ke mari,' dia siapa? Apa aku? Apa Sasuke_-kun_ menungguku?

Ino berdecak kesal, ia mengubah posisi duduknya. "Dengar! Dia sudah pergi Sasuke_-kun_ dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Kejadian itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu, mengapa kau belum bisa melupakannya?!" kulihat mata Ino memerah, hendak mengeluarkan air mata. "Aku tahu kau sudah enam tahun bersamanya, tapi tak pernahkah kau sedikit saja melihatku?" lanjutnya.

Dia sudah pergi? Dia? Apa itu maksudnya aku? Aku tak pernah pergi. Tak pernah meninggalkan Sasuke_-kun_, aku selalu di sini, menunggu hari pernikahanku.

Aku tersenyum miris, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini. Mereka mulai melangkah pergi, berjalan bergandengan entah menuju ke mana. Namun hatiku terlalu pedih untuk mengikuti mereka kembali. Masih mematung di belakang bangku tempat mereka duduk tadi.

Tak tahu apa yang harus kulihat, apa yang harus kurasakan. Semua terasa hampa, menenggelamkan segalanya. Rintik hujan bahkan terasa menembus kulitku, air mataku adalah hujan, hujan yang kupikir adalah kebahagiaan.

"Jangan duduk di bangku ini Hinata!" celetuk gadis di depanku—di depan bangku taman ini—bersama kawannya. Dua gadis yang kuikuti tadi, mereka berjalan ke mari ternyata.

"Me-memangnya kenapa?" Gadis berambut indigo itu tergagap, mungkin kedinginan atau terbawa kisah yang tadi mereka bicarakan.

Angin kencang berhembus, menggerakkan payung dua gadis itu searah. Namun kulitku kebas, semuanya kosong.

"Kau masih tak percaya? Wanita itu selalu duduk di sini, memandangi gaun pengantinnya."

"Ki-kita pulang saja Tenten, aku takut."

Derap langkah mereka menjauh, meninggalkanku sendiri di sini. Di belakang bangku taman, di depan butik bridal gaun pengantinku. Melangkah ke depan, aku ingin melihat gaun pengantinku lebih dekat bersama manekin yang mengenakannya.

Aku sudah berada di sini, di depan gaun yang sebentar lagi akan kupakai di hari paling bermakna. Namun semua itu terasa semakin jauh, jauh pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku dan manekin toko itu semakin dekat, hanya kaca yang membatasi kami berdua.

Saling berhadapan seperti ini seperti melihat bayanganku sendiri mengenakan gaun pengantin. Aku tersenyum miris, manekin di depanku ini serupa denganku. Lengkap dengan surai merah muda dan manik _viridian_-nya. Sejak kapan menekin ini berubah menjadi diriku, sungguh aku sangat cantik mengenakan gaun pengantinku—gaun pengantin yang nantinya kukenakan bersama Sasuke_-kun_.

Jadi semua itu benar, aku adalah _La Pasqualita_ kedua. Sakura Haruno yang selalu duduk selama dua tahun memandangi gaun pengantinnya, meratapi takdir yang menyisakan dirinya sendiri di dunia ini.

_**Selesai**_

Fiksi abal terakhir saya sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi lama. Terimakasih untuk pengertiannya dan maaf atas semua kesalahan saya.

Sampai jumpa


End file.
